


bedroom blues

by CloneSin



Series: abedhi sin bin [1]
Category: Clone High
Genre: Anal Sex, Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short One Shot, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25413766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloneSin/pseuds/CloneSin
Summary: Gandhi sucks off Abe in his bedroom and then gets fucked up the ass. That's basically all there is to this.
Series: abedhi sin bin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840660
Comments: 5
Kudos: 82





	bedroom blues

**Author's Note:**

> This is horrendous since I wrote it at 1 am when I was supposed to be asleep. There isn't enough Gandhi/Abe porn in the world, so enjoy this gay bullshit. Also this is tagged underage since they're like... teenagers.
> 
> My Twitter is CloneSins if anyone wants to talk.

"Fuck, dude, you're really... really..." 

Abe shifts uncomfortably, legs crossed as he sits naked on the edge of his bed. Gandhi kneels between his legs, one hand propped against Abe's crotch while the other absentmindedly rubs at his own member. Clearing his throat, Abe uncrosses his legs, allowing Gandhi to see his full cock, already stiffening up and leaking a trail of pre. 

"Yeah, I know, it's pretty small. No need to remind me, Gandhi." 

No response.

"Gandhi?"

Redirecting his attention to the man currently kneeling in front of his cock, Abe blushes. Gandhi was mesmerized, one hand at the base of Abe's member as he stroked himself.

"Gandhi, I'm talking to you."

"What, huh?" 

Abe groaned. "I know how small I am. You don't have to tell me."

Gandhi laughed. "Dude, fuck no! You're fucking huge! You've got the biggest cock I've ever seen!"

Abe's face turns scarlet in record time, cock twitching and dripping precum. "I-I mean, you're pretty small Gandhi, no offense or anything! It probably just seems bigger to you."

"Dude, have you seen the way Joan looks at this thing when it's still in your jeans? That is not the face a woman makes when she sees a tiny dick."

"I suppose you're right, Gandhi. I still feel weird though, it reminds me of- _hnngh_!"

Abe is cut off as Gandhi, apparently tired of waiting, flicks his tongue over the tip of Abe's cock while lightly stroking and squeezing it. Abe's legs tremble, one hand gripping the bed sheets while the other presses on Gandhi's head, pushing his face closer to the twitching, throbbing cock in his hand. Gandhi's breath hitches, tongue poking out to lick a long stripe up Abe's shaft, swirling around the tip as his fingers rub and press against the underside of the the head.

"H-holy fuck, Gandhi!" Abe shouts, shoving down on Gandhi's head. Gandhi gags as Abe's cock is suddenly pushed into his mouth, stretching his jaw and dripping precum over his tongue. He was beginning to feel lightheaded, the sensation of Abe's hot, twitching meat pulsing in his mouth making all his blood run south. Moaning shamelessly, he gurgled something unintelligible through the cock in his mouth. 

Pushing his hips forward, Abe groans, knuckles turning white as he grasps the bed sheets. Forcing his dick deeper into the wet heat of Gandhi's mouth, Abe hisses with pleasure as his cock smacks against the back of Gandhi's throat. He pauses, savoring the warmth and moisture of Gandhi's throat around his cock, before slowly pulling his hips back, moaning as his cock slowly dragged out of Gandhi's mouth. 

Then he drives his hips forward again, burying his cock deep in Gandhi's throat. Abe groans, blind to the sputters and choked gasps beneath him. The moist heat of Gandhi's throat around his cock felt indescribable, his hips bucking forward like a man possessed. 

"God, fuck, fuck _fuck_ , Gandhi!"

Yanking his cock out, Abe moans as he watches Gandhi spit and gasp for breath, drool running down his chin. He was so fucking close.

"Gandhi, holy fuck..."

Gandhi grimaces, wiping spit and smeared precum from his lips. "Jesus dude, warn me next time before you start fucking my face! Why'd you stop, anyway? Didn't want to cum down my throat without permission?"

"Gandhi, holy shit, I wanna..."

Gandhi opened his mouth to speak, only to release a sharp yelp instead as he was hauled up onto the bed, tossed roughly onto the covers. Squirming, he looked up and blushed as he saw Abe's face.

Leaning forward, Abe planted a deep kiss onto Gandhi's lips. 

Pulling away quickly, Abe reached under the pillows and pulled out a bottle of lubricant, squirting a generous dollop into his hand.

"Yo, man, what are you doing?" 

"Gandhi, I wanna... I want to finish inside you."

Wrapping his hand around his own cock, Abe groaned, trying not to cum as he slicked up his dick. Then, leaning down, he pressed his lubed finger against the rim of Gandhi's asshole.

Gandhi froze. Abe glanced down at him. "You sure you're ready for this, Gandhi? We can stop if you really want."

"N-no man, no. I... I want this."

Silently, Abe nodded, circling his finger around Gandhi's hole for another second before sliding his finger in. Beneath him, Gandhi gasped, instinctively wrapping his arms around Abe. Sliding in another finger, Abe groaned at the slick sound of lube squelching in Gandhi's ass, watching as a small glob was squished out around his fingers. Inserting his fingers deeper, Abe gently wiggled them, feeling around until he-

"Ahaa!"

Abe smirked. "Found it." 

Pulling his fingers out from Gandhi's rear end, Abe positioned himself at the entrance, cock throbbing and leaking precum as he watched Gandhi squirm, clutching Abe tighter.

"You sure you want this?"

Gandhi paused before nodding, burying his face in Abe's chest.

With a quick thrust, Abe buried his cock inside Gandhi's ass.

Abe thanked his lucky stars that Joan wasn't home, because Gandhi is probably the loudest fucker he's ever heard in bed.

"Oh fuck, fuck _fuck_ , it's- you're big, you're so fucking big- holy _shit_!..."

Abe doesn't give Gandhi much time to adjust, pounding into him moments after he gets his dick inside, desperate to cum, desperate to fill Gandhi with his seed. His whole body is shaking and soon both of them are moaning uncontrollably as Abe fucks hard into Gandhi's ass, stretching him open. 

Gandhi groaned, legs twitching as he was pummeled, the cock in his hole repeatedly smacking into his prostate and sending him into a delirious state of mind. "Aaaahaa... Fuuuck..." 

Abe was beginning to lose any sense of rhythm, hips thrusting erratically as he chased his climax. Pushing himself in to the hilt, he groaned, cock pressing hard against Gandhi's prostate.

The intense pressure against his prostate is what ends up sending Gandhi over the edge, shouting out wordlessly as his cock twitched and spurted onto Abe's bare stomach. Stars danced in his vision as his thoughts momentarily vanished, leaving pure sexual pleasure in their place.

A loud groan from Abe sends Gandhi crashing back into reality, moaning as he felt Abe's cock shooting thick ropes of cum deep inside him and painting his anal walls white. The sensation of Gandhi's hole milking around his cock is almost too much for Abe, and he moans shamelessly as he pulls himself out of Gandhi and watches the cum ooze from his stretched out ass. "God, fuck..."

There's a momentary silence as the two sit panting in their afterglow, before Gandhi speaks up.

"So... want to go for round two?"

"You really are insatiable, aren't you?"

Gandhi smirks. "Why wouldn't I be, when you've got that mammoth trunk between your legs?"

"I mean... I guess I could go for a round two. Just give me a few minutes to recover, alright?"

Gandhi laughs, reaching up and planting a kiss on Abe's cheek.

It was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow that sure was gay and poorly written since I'm writing this at 1 am while sleep deprived. I promise my writing is usually better than this lmao.


End file.
